


Cole's Birthday

by LadyVelvetCPeterson



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute fluffy kinkmeme prompt I had to try....just what's on the label :The Inquisition has realized that their resident naive compassion spirit has never experienced a birthday. One of them decides that this must be fixed, immediately, and sets out to surprise him. It turns out, that's really hard to do when the birthday boy can read minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cole's Birthday

“Inquisitor, I want to thank you for dealing with the house of repose in my way. I didn’t want there to be any more violence on account of helping my family,” Josephine says gratefully.

“Anytime Josie, if you need something you need only ask,” I answer giving her a grin.

“I would like to find a way to thank Cole for protecting me while we took care of everything but I can’t think of anything,” she says thoughtfully.

“You know it’s been almost year and Cole hasn’t had a birthday,” I muse.

“That’s right,” Josephine says excitedly, “We’ve had parties for everyone but Cole. Does he have a birthday?” She furrows her brow. “Do spirits have birthdays?”

“I don’t know,” I reply honestly. 

“Well, we will just have to make him one,” she says briskly. ”We can make it the anniversary of him joining the Inquisition. We can surprise him.” 

“And just how do we surprise a spirit who can basically read minds,” I remind her with a smirk.

“Maker’s breath, you’re right.” She says deflating.

“Let’s try anyway Josie,” I offer, “We can have Solas and Varric keep him busy while the rest of us work on it. We will just tell them we want to do something for Cole but leave the details out of it. If they don’t know, Cole can’t pick it out.”

“And we keep those in the know to a really small number,” Josephine says getting excited again. “ohh I can order those petite fours…we need decorations. I’ll get Leliana’s help.”

“This will need to be done quickly as well Cole can’t have to time read us,” I caution.

“I can throw it together in 2 days,” she says smiling  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We do a really good job of keeping Cole busy. Although, I’ve had to avoid him on several occasions. I find myself in at the Herald’s rest playing diamondback with Varric when Cole appears beside me. 

“Elly, why have you been avoiding me,” he asks. 

Immediately I feel guilty but I don’t want to give away what is going on I give Varric a pleading look. 

“She’s not avoiding you, kid,” Varric says with a smile, “Elly’s just had a lot on her mind.”

“But I could help,” Cole says.

“Speaking of which, I should go. I fold,” I say brightly giving Cole a quick hug.

“But you haven’t finished your game,” Cole says as I lay down my cards.

“She can finish later,” Varric says shuffling the cards. “Why don’t we play for a while?” He says quickly changing the subject. I shoot Varric a grateful glance as race out the door. That was close. Thankfully we only have a day left and if Josie, Leliana and I can avoid Cole we might be able to surprise him.

The next day Leliana, Josephine and I are busy decorating the garden. Leliana even sends a messenger birds out to invite our inner circle to meet us in the garden at an appointed time to ensure it doesn’t slip. She sends Cole’s message last with an arrival time a bit later so we have time explain to the others.

Solas shows up promptly. “So what is this all about lethallan?” Solas ask gesturing at the decorations. 

“We are throwing Cole a birthday party,” I explain.

“You realize that spirits don’t actually have birthdays,” Solas says stoically. I note the corners of his mouth are slightly upturned as he speaks.

“We are celebrating his birthday on the anniversary of him joining the inquisition seemed a good date to do it,” I reply with grin.

“That explains why you didn’t tell me although you asked me to keep him busy,” Solas says amused, “I couldn’t give away anything I didn’t know. Clever.” 

“Very clever,” Varric adds, “I was beginning to wonder.”

Once everyone arrives Josephine explains what is going on and we wait for Cole. We wait and wait and wait. People are getting restless. 

“Perhaps someone should go get him?” Josephine ventures after more than a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

“I’m here,” Cole says suddenly coming into view. “What’s a birthday?”


End file.
